


Various Voltron Works

by Emo_MabelPines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Any prompts are welcome, Multi, please follow rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_MabelPines/pseuds/Emo_MabelPines
Relationships: Adam/Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Guidelines

Hello!

I already did this for another fandom but I decided to create a few more of these. Basically I will write your ideas for fics and because I love Voltron I’ve decided to put one here. Receiving prompts to write about helps me get those creative juices going and I’d like to give y’all the fan fictions you want to read.

Basic Guidelines:

\- No incest, rape, or pedophilia fics 

\- I’m sorry but I don’t feel comfortable writing explicit sexual content. However, I will write some mature content if you desire

\- Obviously, I will not be writing any characters into a relationship that doesn’t make sense such as Shiro x Allura because Shiro is confirmed to be gay (if that makes sense)

\- If you request a fic I am not comfortable writing then I won’t write it. I will try to compromise though so you can still get your story  
  


That’s pretty much it. If you would like me to dedicate a chapter to you if I write your prompt, please let me know and I will gladly do so!


	2. Why Is He So Ripped? (Part 1 of ATLA Shance AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Shance (Shiro/Lance)
> 
> Basically the beginning of ATLA (Avatar: The Last Airbender) but a few changes were made to better fit the characters. Shiro is in Aang’s place, Lance is in Sokka’s and Veronica is in Katara’s. Their character traits are to match the Voltron character’s personalities not ATLA character personalities.  
> I obviously also changed order of events and left out or added in scenes so I can make this more of my own work and put a little creativity in there.  
> 
> 
> This prompt was requested by wrathia_ava :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have a bit of difficulty writing this one due to me being lazy and not finishing Avatar like I should so I don’t know everything about it, but I tried my best and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This is also only part one of the work. The second part will include more Shance content and more about each of the characters.

The last thing Lance expected was for a muscular, handsome air bender to stumble into his tribe unannounced and over a hundred years old.  
  
Lance had been training in the lake with his sister, Veronica, creating mindless shapes with droplets of blue as she droned on about the psychological part of water bending. Ronnie had always been the patient, intellectual one between the two of them so when Lance first attempted the art of water bending and succeeding, his sister had been more focused on helping him learn to wield it rather than attaining it herself.

“Lance, are you listening to me?”

“Not really.” he muttered, swirling a finger around in the water beneath their canoe lazily, creating a miniature whirlpool, his favorite move. Unfortunately, he wasn’t incredibly powerful nor close to it. In the water tribe, he was average, yet one of the few to obtain the mindset needed for water bending.

Ronnie sighed, pushing her glasses back up her nose to where they fell from. “This is important.”

“Important for what? I know how to control small amounts of water, form them into shapes. It’s useful enough.” Lance proved Veronica’s point by creating a small, terrible duplicate of an otter penguin, which simply falls apart when he loses his focus. Swearing under his breath, he attempts a smile. “Ta-da..”

Veronica couldn’t have looked more disappointed in her little brother.  
  
“Can’t we just head back, Ronnie? This is exhausting.” Leaning his head back, he squinted up at the bright sun. It was almost noon. “And it’s almost lunchtime.” Grinning at his elder sister, he wiggled his eyebrows. Veronica shook her head but couldn’t hold in the laugh bubbling up in her throat.

“Alright, alright, fine. We’ll get lunch. Just don’t you ever do that again.”

“What? This?” wriggling his eyebrows again made Veronica smack him on the arm.  
  
Returning to their tribe, the siblings tied up their canoe and walked through the area, casually nodding and smiling at neighbors and loved ones. Everyone was family there. Their tribe was small, or smaller since the Fire Nation went to war with the Water tribe men four years ago, when Lance was a year too young to fight, but the members of the Water Tribe still remaining left a small spark of hope in all of them. Someday, they would have their freedom once more and their families would be whole again. Including Lance and Veronica’s.

Lance and Veronica were just sitting down in front of their meals made by their grandmother at home when chatter was heard amongst the crowd outside. The words being whispered and the expressions of fear on everyone’s faces left Lance two reasonings.  
  
Either someone was terribly hurt.

Or they were about to be.

“Lance!” Veronica reached out to stop him from running out but he ignored her. The Fire Nation cannot be there. Keith cannot be there. The last thing Lance needed was a brawl with the princeling of the destructive Fire Nation. Twisting around and through the crowd, he found his way to the center of attention, which happened to be a large, muscular man with injuries cutting deep into his limbs and chest. He was unconscious, a peaceful expression upon his face. The white tuft of hair sprouting from his dark, shaved sides splayed beautifully across his forehead, drenched with lake water.

Above it all, he was wearing nothing but a pair of ripped shorts and slivers of a shirt hanging from his wet body.   
  
The man was immensely attractive, Lance admitted that. His cheeks heated at the mere thought.

“He’s breathing.” Plaxum, a kind girl whom helped Lance once to get him out of a pinch, stated, resting her head on the stranger’s chest to hear his heartbeat.

_I wish that were me_. Lance thought without hesitation. Surprised at himself, he bit the inside of his lip. Veronica would laugh hysterically at his dirty thoughts if the situation weren’t so serious.

Stepping forward, he kneeled on the opposite side of Plaxum, gently placing his fingers on the man’s neck to feel for a pulse, although Plaxum had already done so. The pulse was light and barely there, but it beat, which meant he was alive. Lance nodded in confirmation.

A bag was strayed from the man’s hand, soaked in water and sand. Plaxum lifted it with care, peeking inside. Before Lance could warn her she shouldn’t snoop through other people’s things, a creature darted out, scuttling over to the stranger’s side.

“Oh! I told you, you airhead! I warned you of the dangers in a fight and yet you still charged ahead, didn’t you, Shiro?” The little guy seemed on the verge of tears but yet also scolding at the same time. He turned to look Lance in the eye. “There are too many possibilities for the outcome of your decisions to go wrong, he knew that. I tell him that every day! Now he’s killed himself and- OH!” He squeaked, skittering back and forth. “I’m next!!”

“His name is Shiro?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow at the creature. He was honestly afraid to question the other things.

He nodded. “Yes. And I am Slav. Oooohhhhhh too many chances!” Slav muttered to himself and continued pacing. Lance chose to ignore the multi-armed weirdo and turned his attention back to the dazzling man. _Shiro_.

Plaxum, as well as most of the brave warriors in the tribe, acquired their weapons and pointed them threateningly at Slav. “Why are you here?”  
  
Slav jumped away from the sharp points, exclaiming loudly. “Watch where you point those! In three thousand other dimensions I am impaled by your spears one way or another. I’d rather stay alive today unlike my partner.” Plaxum tilted her head in confusion.

Without warning, Shiro opened his eyes, blinking in confusion as he scanned his surroundings. The spears were then directed towards him, though he stared at them with a sense of calm. As though he had been threatened many times before. His eyes fell on Lance next and the two stare at each other. Shiro smiles crookedly. “Hi.”

Swearing his heart skipped a beat, Lance uttered a greeting in return, lifting the corners of his mouth into a wavering smile. Veronica had then caught up to her brother and found him kneeling over a strange, strong man with a white poof on his head. “Lance...” her tone is one of warning.

“It’s okay,” Lance breathed, “I don’t believe he’s here to hurt us. He’s not one of the Fire Nation.”  
  
Shiro sat up, scratching the back of his head as though he were trying to remember something. “The Fire Nation?”

Slav gasped, four of his eight arms slapping his cheeks in elaborate surprise. “The Fire Nation?!” Glancing between the two of them, he lowered his arms. “What about the Fire Nation?”

The two newcomers stared at Lance for an explanation. He stuttered briefly before finding his words. “I-um..the Fire Nation? You mean the one that has fire benders?” In his defense, he wasn’t able to focus while Shiro’s intense stare was burning into him. Those dark eyes affected him in ways he could not begin to explain.

Before he could embarrass himself any further, his sister spoke up from behind him. “The Fire Nation took over a hundred years ago. Our men are at war with them at the moment, leaving most of us orphans or widows. They’ve only come here once, over a misunderstanding a week ago about...well...about the Avatar.” Shiro and Slav glanced at each other. “Prince Keith claimed he’d be back if he ever received signs the Avatar was near our area. We thought you might be a spy for him.”

Slav scoffed and set half of his hands on his hips, the other half folding over one another. “The audacity to think we’re spies.” The realization of what Veronica said sunk in and he gasped once more. “The Fire Nation WHAT?!”  
  
“Slav, calm down.” Shiro said sternly, “everything will be okay.” He seemed quite calm. Lance wondered why neither of them had known this. The war had been happening for one hundred years, how could they have turned a blind eye to it? His sister interrupts before he can ask.

Veronica stepped forward, her brows furrowed. “You’ve been hurt.” Running her fingers gently across a deep gash on Shiro’s left shoulder, she examined the wound. “Let me help you get patched up.” Lance always admired his sister’s kindness and trust towards others and that moment proved it. But if she touched him again in that way, he was going to have a problem with her.

“I’m okay, I promise.” Shiro declined politely. Assuming a standing position, Shiro was easily five inches taller than Lance and built like a brick wall. Interestingly enough, he had tattooed arrows running down his arms and legs, all pointing outwards from his body. How had he not noticed that before?

“Are you sure?”  
  
Plaxum and the other defenders lowered their spears, glancing amongst themselves in obvious manners. Shiro nodded, quite confident. “Yes. However, I appreciate your concern. I am a little roughed up but it’s nothing to worry about.” For whatever reason, Lance found the uncaring trait to be equally worrisome and attractive.

An invitation for the arrivals to stay for the night appeared and suddenly, Lance found himself sharing a room with Shiro and Slav since his older brother’s cots were available. Slav slept curled in a ball at the foot of Shiro’s bed and snored incredibly loudly for one so small. The water bender would sometimes peer over to stare at Shiro, his mind going elsewhere.  
  
Little did Lance, Shiro, or Veronica know, they would embark on the greatest quest anyone had ever hoped to dream of sooner than they imagined. But at the moment, Shiro and Slav were welcomed with hesitant smiles and averted eyes into the Water Tribe, where Lance and Veronica intended to learn more about their new allies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism always welcomed and encouraged!


	3. Why Is He So Ripped? (Part 2 of ATLA Shance AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did try my best on this, it’s a little rushed, not gonna lie, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> I don’t know too much about ATLA so I had to consult a friend who knows more about it and she helped me understand everything. I obviously changed a few things to match more with Voltron and their characters but if there’s anything that doesn’t seem right, don’t hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Weeks had gone by before anything remotely interesting happened. Well, if you don’t count Lance crushing on the muscular stranger who’d entered the Water Tribe with a multi-armed creature.

Shiro and Slav had slowly gained the trust of everyone in the tribe, including Lance’s grandmother, who was just proud of how much Shiro could consume. Apologizing whenever he was full, he would decline the offer for more, yet gave in within minutes since he couldn’t bear to see the elderly woman’s disappointed face. Poor Shiro left meals at their house feeling like a stuffed turkey.

Above everything, Veronica was catching on to Lance’s stuttering sentences and flushed cheeks. She hadn’t asked him about it, not yet, but she had an idea of what was brewing. The first time she caught on was a week into Shiro’s arrival. Slav had been rambling non-stop about the water on the kitchen floor, claiming in twenty thousand other dimensions, he slipped and died. The three of them, Lance, Veronica, and Shiro, had all tried to make excuses to leave so they wouldn’t have to hear his complaints. Shiro had bumped into Lance while attempting to leave, apologizing once he did. However, Lance had accidentally touched.....down there....with his hand and you better believe he was sweating. Veronica noticed, she saw the cheeks, the wide eyes, the stammering smile, and the hitched breath her brother took.

Lance was crushing hard.

“What do you think of Shiro?” Veronica asked innocently when her and Lance were alone.  
  
“What do you mean..?” As his voice trembled just a bit, Veronica knew. She smiled and shrugged, passing it off as a random question.  
  
“....I could be killed! In four hundred dimensions I would fall off you right now and crack my skull open! How would you feel then, huh? You’d feel terrible, wouldn’t you? But by then it would be too late to tell me I was right.” Shiro groaned as he joined the siblings, covering his ears while Slav perked up on his shoulders. Slav huffed. “He won’t listen to me.”

“Neither would I...” Lance mumbled quietly.  
  
Shiro interrupted Slav before he could go at it with Lance. “I know neither of you are water benders, but do you know someone who is?” Veronica wanted to tell him the truth. The minute water bending had been brought up, Lance lied, claiming he’d never had the ability. In truth, Lance was ashamed of his weak powers and started to practice in every free moment he could find to boost his skills. So when he showed Shiro, he would look skilled and, hopefully, attractive. Although Lance would never admit his true intentions.

“Why do you ask?” Veronica prompted, instead of revealing what she wanted to.

Slav answered for Shiro. “He wants to practice his water bending skills with someone who knows them.” Shiro glared angrily at him, silently telling him to shut up.

“Wait...you’re a water bender?” Lance asked with wide eyes.  
  
Shiro scratched the back of his neck. “Sort of.”

“He’s the Avatar.” Slav said.

Opening his mouth in shock at Slav, he gasped.” Slav! They weren’t supposed to know! That was the secret we were keeping.” Slav thought for a moment, then realized his mistake and sunk down further on Shiro’s shoulders, giving a small, “oops”.

Lance and Veronica go silent, staring at the tall, strong man in front of them. The Avatar.  
  
“Okay, I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and I’m probably putting you in danger by being here, so I apologize for that too. But I was in a block of ice for a hundred years and now I have no idea where my family is and suddenly there’s a war going on that the Fire Nation is leading.” His desperate tone caused the siblings to sympathize with him.

“Alright, I get why you’re nervous. Maybe we can check out your home? What nation are you apart of?”

“I’m an air bender.”  
  
Lance’s heart squeezed. “Shiro...no one has heard from air nomads since the war started. In fact, we heard the Fire Nation....destroyed all air benders.”  
  
“What?” The Avatar’s face crumbled, making him look broken. Lance wanted to comfort him, to tell him they would go check to make sure but he knew it wouldn’t help. Shiro was devastated enough.

Without warning, Shiro’s emotions got out of control and his eyes glowed a bright white. The glow emitted from body as well, causing Slav to jump off of his shoulders in fright. Veronica stared at Shiro with an open mouth. Lance had to pull her out of the way before Shiro shot a razor sharp blade of air towards her.  
  
“He’s upset.”  
  
Veronica glared at her brother. “Yes, I think I see that.”

“We need to calm him down.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” She muttered as Slav joined them on the side of the overpowered Avatar.  
Slav worried himself as he started to rant. “He’s going to kill us all. In three thousand dimensions, Shiro kills the three of us and goes on a rampage throughout the Water Tribe! We’ll all die!!”

“Not in this dimension.” Lance narrowed his eyes determinedly. “I need to get close to him.” Honestly having no idea what he was actually going to do when he got close enough, he spouted directions to Veronica and Slav, who willingly did as he said.  
  
“Shiro!” Lance called over the roar of wind surrounding the four of them. The Avatar doesn’t respond, being too involved in his own sorrow to care. Plan A did not work. Shiro wouldn’t turn around to face Lance so he nodded to the others for plan B. Veronica and Slav distracted Shiro from the front, waving their arms around and ended up dodging Shiro’s attacks. Lance took that moment to wrap his arms around Shiro’s waist from behind. His ability formed a dome of water around them to stop attacks from getting out and hurting anyone. The action froze Shiro and Lance hugged him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut, desperately hoping he wouldn’t die.  
  
The glow dulled and Lance felt hands on his. Looking up, he noticed Shiro was clutching his hands like a lifeline, squeezing them gently. Veronica and Slav relaxed after Shiro calmed, slowing their quickly beating hearts.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lance asked Shiro, gently rubbing one thumb guiltily across his hand in reassurance. Shiro simply nodded, finding comfort in the action.

“You’re a water bender.”

“I am.”  
  
That moment was the key to unlocking their newfound feelings for one another. Over the course of their adventure to ending the war and forming an alliance with Prince Keith, Lance and Shiro became closer and more open about their emotions, much to Veronica and Slav’s relief so they wouldn’t have to deal with as much sexual tension.

Years later, Shiro held Lance in his arms and they kissed under the stars, remembering the moment that led to their happy relationship.   



End file.
